<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Brand Arts: Subaru Ice Soldiers! by Crypticz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496348">Ice Brand Arts: Subaru Ice Soldiers!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticz/pseuds/Crypticz'>Crypticz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between arc 4-5, E.M.T, Emilia is an angel, Emilia x Subaru, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Ice Brand Arts, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticz/pseuds/Crypticz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Sanctuary and the old mansion. Emilia is practicing her magic. Subaru comes up with a new spell that she can use. Subaru x Emilia one-shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilia/Natsuki Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Brand Arts: Subaru Ice Soldiers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This if my first ever fanfic so please criticize it in the comments. I made a post on reddit asking what would be a good idea for a fanfic. I got this idea from u/TheDogePound. I read the WN for arc 4-6 a while back so my memory isn't the best but this is what I wrote with what I could remember. Please tell me if there's anything important that i might've missed. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since the events of the sanctuary. A lot happened but everyone managed to make it out alive safe and sound. Elsa and the Great White Rabbit were defeated, and Subaru formed a contract with the Great Spirit Beatrice. On top of this Subaru had managed to become the knight of the one he loved the most. With Emilia’s memories returned to her, she remembered how to use magic and was practicing the spells she and Subaru had come up with. Subaru watched as she made multiple weapons out of ice and practiced swinging them. Then, all of a sudden it hit him. He had come up with a perfect new spell for Emilia to try to use that would become very strong and reliable in the future. </p><p>Subaru: “Emilia-tan! Come here real quick I got something to tell you!”<br/>Emilia: “Coming, just give me a second!”</p><p>Emilia dispelled her ice weapons and ran over to Subaru. As Subaru watched her run over to him his heart began to flutter. He gazed at her and was lost in her beauty. When he looked into her lavender eyes, he was captured in them, unable to look away. Her beautiful long silver hair swayed in the wind as she hurried to get to Subaru who was sitting up on the grass. </p><p>Emilia: “Subaru, Subaru, are you there?”<br/>Subaru: “Oh uh, yeah sorry about that it’s just that you looked really cute.”<br/>Emilia: “S-Subaru you dunderhead!”<br/>Subaru: “Who even says ‘dunderhead’ in this day and age and why are you calling me that anyways”<br/>Subaru: “That doesn’t matter right now, I got a really cool new spell for you to try. I think this might be one of the best ones yet.”<br/>Emilia: “Really? I’m excited! What is it? What is it? I reaaaally want to know!”</p><p>Her lips curved up as high as they could go. She was completely adorable, like a little kid that just got a brand new toy. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw her wide grin. Her smile is one of the many things he swore to protect. </p><p>Subaru: “Since your magic control is really good now this will be a perfect way to test your progress.”<br/>Emilia: “Really? That means a lot to me when you say it. You’re the one who has been helping me come up with these spells.”<br/>Subaru blushed.<br/>Subaru: “I really didn’t do anything; I just gave you an idea. You’re the one who was able to make it happen. You’re just that amazing, truly E.M.T”<br/>Emilia: “There you go again with your weird phrases. Anyways, what was the new spell you came up with.”<br/>Subaru: “You can form many weapons of ice so you can use to fight your opponents. However, what if you made soldiers or knights that can fight for you.”</p><p>Emilia’s eyes sparkled brightly upon hearing this. The idea of summoning many ice soldiers made her really excited. She knew that this would be a huge step in becoming a stronger magic user. She was really excited to see the potential of this spell. She just couldn’t wait to try it out, if she was successful, she would have a new powerful spell to add to her arsenal. On top of that she would be able to show off to her knight. After their kiss in the tomb, Emilia couldn’t take her mind off of Subaru. Whenever she thought of him, she felt like there were butterflies in her tummy. Her heart would beat fast and she would always be confused as to why this was happening.</p><p>Emilia: “That a great idea! Come, come I’m going to do it just watch!<br/>Subaru: “W-Wait don’t pull too hard you’re going to rip my arm off!”</p><p>She dragged him into grass yard of the mansion and set him down on the ground. She closed her eyes and visualized ten knights, five on each side. When she would think of a knight, the first thought that came to mind would be her one and only knight Subaru. Ten knights made of ice appeared in front of her and stood in battle ready stances. The ice soldier all wore tracksuits identical to the one Subaru would always wear. When you looked at the face of the soldiers you could see it was none other than the knight Natsuki Subaru. Subaru saw this and blushed a deep red, happy that they looked like him and embarrassed at the same time.</p><p>Subaru: “That is amazing Emilia-tan! However, they all look like me and that makes me really happy but super embarrassed!” <br/>Emilia: “Well, whenever I think of a knight you are the first person that comes to my mind.”<br/>Subaru: “I was the first person you thought of. I can die happy now knowing Emilia-tan thinks about me when she imagines a knight!”<br/>Emilia: “Jeez Subaru you’re exaggerating it, you are my knight so of course I would think of you.”<br/>Subaru: “Well that does make sense. Anyway, try to practice controlling the Subaru ice soldiers by having them duel each other.”<br/>Emilia: “Alright then, this will be a piece of cake.”</p><p>The Ice Subaru’s on her left and right turned and charged directly at each other. Their swords clashed until there was only one left standing. The last soldier raised his two arms into the air and would’ve yelled “VICTORY!” if it could. Emilia then dispelled the last soldier and walked over to an amazed Subaru.</p><p>Emilia: “That was sooooo much fun Subaru, I love this idea. I’m going to use this sooooo much in the future. Thank you!”<br/>Subaru: “Really? Well, I’m glad you liked it. I knew you could make it happen.”</p><p>Emilia smiled at him and sat down next to him. She was really happy that Subaru told her a new spell she could use. She was even more happy when he praised her. It made her feel warm and bubbly inside whenever he would compliment her. Though sometimes it would be excessive, she really appreciated it. After all he was the first person to compliment her other than her father Puck. (Fuck Puck)<br/>Emilia leaned on his shoulder and looked at the sky. She enjoyed laying on his soldier, it made her feel safe and very happy. Subaru looked down at her with a small blush on his face accompanied by a big smile. He enjoyed being with Emilia, it was one of the things that made him extremely happy. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. He was truly happy right now.</p><p> </p><p>Subaru: “I love you, Emilia-tan.”</p><p> </p><p>She stayed silent for a few minutes, then responded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emilia: “I love you too, Subaru.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>